


Love hurts, a lot

by RainbowPlane



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Again I wanted to do something different, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Buttstuff incoming later, Let's start of with some handjobs and talk about feelings then, M/M, My first time writing sex scenes, Not Beta Read, Only slight alternations though, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Story taking place from Sae's palace and up, but with a lot of feelings, so spoilers I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPlane/pseuds/RainbowPlane
Summary: Akechi had found himself, naked, in the bed of the leader of the Phantom thieves. In the bed of the one he was going to kill in a few weeks. He didn't know why, but he felt attracted to him.It was only going to last for a few weeks, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And again I strike with something completely new for me. First I wanted to try and write some sexy times, but before I knew I had formed a whole angst story around it. I also have no idea how long this will be, but here you have the first chapter!

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind blew against the windows and the entire attic creaked loudly. But nothing about the weather bothered the two in the bed. They were sleeping, there were at peace. But this peace didn’t last long, tomorrow was November 19. Tomorrow was the day one of them got betrayed by the other. Today was there last day in a peaceful relationship.

 

_A few weeks earlier._

 

‘’Yes, Morgana, I know.’’ Akira said annoyed. The both of them were seated in Akira’s room.

‘’If you truly knew you wouldn’t decide to do such a thing. He’s dangerous and you shouldn’t go near him, you shouldn’t get close to him.’’ Morgana reacted. He jumped onto the bed.

Akira took a moment to think, to think of a suitable reaction. ‘’I just want to talk to him, get to know him a little better. It isn’t like we’re going to make love or something.’’ Akira had only invited Akechi over because there was so much he wanted to know about him. He could use the excuse that he needed to know because he’s the leader, but it truly was just personal interest.

Morgana seemed to sigh. ‘’Alright then. I will let you decide, leader, but please be careful.’’ Morgana jumped on the side of the window, ready to get out.

‘’He wouldn’t hurt me right now, his plans would be ruined.’’ Akira said, he wasn’t worried at all.

‘’That isn’t what you need to be worried about, and you know it.’’ Then Morgana jumped out, leaving Akira alone in his room.

 

It took about ten more minutes for Akechi to arrive. Akira had known what Morgana meant from the beginning. Akechi was a charmer, and Akira was certainly weak to his beautiful eyes. But he knew he shouldn’t fall into Akechi’s trap, so nothing could go wrong, right?

As soon as footsteps were heard onto the stairs Akira stood up to greet his guest. ‘’Hello there, thank you for coming here.’’ He said to Akechi after he was inside.

‘’No problem.’’ Akechi walked straight towards the couch, he knew he wasn’t there to just be gone in several minutes. ‘’So, why did you ask me to come over here again?’’ He asked, playing dumb. Akechi most certainly knew why.

‘’I wanted to get to know you a bit better. I understand that you want to keep most of your life private, but since we are part of a team now I just want to know some things about you, that’s all.’’ Akira explained as he joined the other on the couch.

Akechi took a small moment to think about his next sentence. ‘’What do you want to know?’’ He asked.

‘’Maybe you could tell me some more about your family life, I remember you started talking about it once when you visited the café. It really seemed to bother you.’’ Akira said. ‘’If you’re comfortable enough to share, of course.’’ He quickly added after he realised he asked the other something very personal.

‘’It’s alright.’’ Akechi reacted. Then he started to talk. Akechi told Akira some more about his past. About how his mother hated him for being born, how he had spent most of his life alone. The only thing he left out was his father. Akechi simply stated that he didn’t know who his father was. After he had told most of the story he looked up to see Akira’s reaction.

Akira tried to take in what he had heard. After their short exchange downstairs he already got some sort of idea of Akechi’s past. But actually hearing it out loud, hearing the pain in Akechi’s voice, did something to him. It made him realise how much pain Akechi must have carried with him almost his entire life.

‘’You still there?’’ Akechi asked. He had stopped talking some time ago, but Akira hadn’t even moved a muscle since then. ‘’Usually I’m the one to get lost in thought, you know.’’

Now Akira snapped out of his thoughts. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ He said. Soon he turned his head to look the other in the eyes. ‘’I’m sorry for everything. I could never imagine how it was like to go through the same things you have.’’

Akira actually looked hurt. Akechi didn’t know why, it wasn’t him who had gone through this. ‘’No need. Everyone goes through their own type of hardship.’’ Akechi said, slightly smiling in the process. The irony is really present when you realise the both of them were hurt by the same man.

‘’I can’t possibly compare our situations together.’’ Akira said, softly. ‘’But I can at least try to help you. I can try to be there for you.’’ He then added.

This las sentence made something break in Akechi. ‘Someone to be there for him?’ No one has ever tried to help him before, he was alone in this world since the beginning.

Akechi knew the dangers about accepting this offer fully well. After some weeks he needed to end Akira’s life. But he couldn’t just ignore him either. Playing along seemed like the best idea, for now.

‘’Alright.’’ Akechi simply said in response.

Akira didn’t waste another moment. He soon flung his arms around Akechi to pull him into a tight hug. This frightened Akechi at first. But after he heard Akira’s voice he didn’t struggle at all anymore.

‘’Thank you, thank you for accepting me in your life.’’ Instead of struggling Akechi started to cry, while holding on to the others shirt. Akira comforted him as well as he could. Stroking his back and his hair while whispering that everything was okay.

The two of them remained like that for another short moment, until they were interrupted by the sound of a phone. Both of them seemed to snap right back into reality right at that moment, Akechi almost falling of the couch.

‘’Don’t you dare to laugh.’’ Akechi threatened as he saw Akira’s face. It was clear Akira found this moment extremely funny. ‘’Don’t you need to check your phone or anything?’’

That made Akira remember why they even moved in the first place. After he picked up his phone he laid it back almost instantaneously. ‘’Nothing special.’’ He simply said to notify Akechi, secretly hoping he could regain the previous situation.

But sadly for him Akechi had other plans. ‘’Alright then. I think I should be going by now. It’s starting to get late.’’ He said as he stood up, already walking towards the stairs.

Akira tried to argue against it, but it didn’t work. ‘’I’m going to be alright for now.’’ Then Akechi turned his head around to look the other in the eyes again. ‘’Thank you for caring for me.’’ He added.

It was the first time Akira had seen such an honest expression in the other’s eyes. ‘’You can come again anytime.’’ Akira said.

Akechi simply nodded and walked away. Leaving Akira alone in his room, alone with a lot to think about.

 

Akira only didn’t anticipate Akechi to actually come back, several times. Nothing as emotional as before happened, but the two of them seemed to be enjoying each other’s company far too much. Especially when you asked someone like Morgana about it. It wasn’t until five days later that things took a far more different turn. A turn neither of them had ever expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now the sexy times truly begin.
> 
> (To be completely honest with you guys, I've already written this part as I posted the first chapter and I somehow convinced myself that this scene already happened in there... Whoops)

It was evening when Akira had gotten another message from Akechi. He already expected him to come over, but it still made him nervous every time.

The evening went just like any other, just the two of them doing their own thing and talking about recent events sometimes. This was until Akechi spoke up. ‘’Do you think it’s weird for us to hang out like this so much?’’ He asked Akira.

It took Akira some time to notice what he was being asked and when he did he needed some more time to think of something to say. ‘’Not really. I guess we’re just friends now.’’ He lied. It was weird to him to spend this much time with the guy that wants to put a bullet between his eyes. But something seemed special about Akechi, although he didn’t know what.

Akechi also had found himself in some sort of dilemma. This one being slightly different though. He had grown particularly fond of the one he called leader now. Not fond enough to interfere with his scheme, but there was something special about Akira to him. Something he had never seen or felt before.

As Akechi was thinking he had failed to notice the other getting over towards him, now the two of them were sitting right beside each other. ‘’Why were you asking?’’ Akira asked.

Akechi could’ve sworn Akira tried to sound seductive, or was it nothing but his own mind playing tricks on him? ‘’I’ve come to realise that I’ve been taking up a lot of your time lately, so I was just wondering.’’ It was partly lied, just like any other exchange the two of them had. Akechi just wanted Akira to say it was weird, so that they could stop. Stop before everything was too late.

‘’Well, I don’t mind you taking up my time. You can get as much as you want.’’

Now Akira was certainly flirting. Did Akechi go too far? He only needed to be trusted, not to fully seduce the Phantom thieve leader.

So many times had he thought to himself to stop, if he didn’t everything would go wrong. But his feelings betrayed him. The warmth Akechi had felt ever since Akira had hold him, the shiver through his body as Akira lowered his voice just slightly. They all made Akechi unable to stop, unable to walk away.

So instead he just went with it, not knowing what that decision would get him into.

Akechi moved in slightly. There faces now as close as possible without actually touching. ‘’You sure you can give me everything I want?’’ Akechi now asked, not breaking eye contact for even a second.

Akira had to swallow in his nerves. He didn’t expect the detective to react like this, not at all. He could already hear Morgana yelling at him for what he was about to do. But he was caught into the heat of the moment. Nothing was there to stop him, so he did it.

Akira moved fast. Within an instant the lips of the two were touching. Akechi didn’t even have a change to register the situation as he felt Akira’s hands on either side of his face. Both of them melted into the kiss, moving their lips in sync as if they had done this many times before.

At first the moment felt like an eternity of pure joy, but as soon as Akira pulled away Akechi felt like it was far too short. His eyes remained closed, savouring the moment.

‘’I’m sorry for moving in so suddenly.’’ Akira apologised. Why was he apologising? The both of them didn’t really know.

Instead of speaking Akechi pulled the other back into another kiss. This one being even more passionate. Akechi had found both his hands into Akira’s beautiful dark hair while Akira’s hands traced all around Akechi’s body, from his shoulders all the way to his hips.

Akira then took a move to push Akechi to lay down onto the couch, allowing him to get on top, without breaking contact. This move made Akechi gasp, which allowed Akira to slit in his tongue. Soon he was exploring the entire inside of Akechi’s mouth, being rewarded by a small moan.

The longer they continued the more small sounds seemed to be heard from the both of them. Akira felt every little noise traveling like heat through his entire body. He wanted to hear more, much more. Without thinking for any other moment he grinded himself down against the one below him. Just as he wished he was rewarded by a much louder moan, but it still wasn’t enough.

Akira broke of the kiss. But before Akechi could pull him back in Akira lowered his head slightly to get to the others neck. First he slowly started kissing, but as soon as he began to suck and bite the sensitive skin Akechi began to make more noise again. ‘’Oh my god.’’ Akechi managed to say under his short breaths.

Akira began to work himself down a little more again. While remaining contact with Akechi’s skin be began to unbutton the others jacket and shirt. His beautiful pale skin complimented by his hard pink nipples really were a perfect sight.

He moved down again, trailing his entire path by small kisses. As he arrived by one of Akechi’s nipples the other gasped. This made Akira think he might be sensitive right there, which only encouraged him more to take a small lick.

Akechi’s moans began to increase by sound as Akira slowly began to suck the nipple. ‘’Ahh’’ Akechi’s voice began to fill the entire room.

As one hand played with the other nipple his other travelled down some more, stopping by the waistband of the others trousers. Before Akechi even knew what was happening his trousers were already unbuttoned as well.

Akira’s hand now teasingly stroked over the bulge that was clearly present in the others pants, which resulted in yet another moan.

‘’P-please.’’ Were the only words that managed to come out of Akechi’s mouth. He was already too far gone into the pleasure to realise what was happening.

‘’Please what?’’ A smug grin began to form on Akira’s face. Seeing the famous detective under him, begging for his touch was truly something he never expected to see. But he most certainly was going to enjoy every single moment of it.

‘’P-please, touch me.’’ Akechi managed to find the breath to say several words this time, but is wasn’t enough for Akira yet.

Instead he pinched Akechi’s nipple one firm time, getting a loud moan in response. ‘’I’ve been touching you a lot already, could you please be more specific?’’

Akechi tried to open his mouth, but before he had the chance to speak Akira grinded himself against the other slowly. ‘’My dick, touch it, please, stop teasing, I can’t take it anymore.’’ He eventually managed to speak up, taking heavy breaths and moaning in between almost every word.

‘’Alright, if that’s what you desire.’’ Akira had given in, mostly because his own erection began to grow quite apparent as well.

He freed the others dick, shortly followed by his own. Akira lifted Akechi up again so that he was seated onto his lap, both their erections standing between them. Akira reconnected his mouth with the others again as he slowly took both their dicks into one hand, while holding Akechi’s waist with the other.

Akira’s first stroke alongside both their shafts was met by a muffled moan. Akechi tried to buckle up slightly, only to be stopped by Akira again, who had now moved back to the others neck again.

‘’If you want something you should say so.’’ Akira said against the other’s skin. A groan was heard from the other.

‘’Harder, please.’’ Akechi spoke. Akira didn’t need him to be told twice, he himself was short on self-control as well.

He began to pump both their dick together in a steady but intense rhythm, while still leaving marks on the others neck. ‘’Aaah, Akira!!’’ Akechi began to scream out the others name. This was met by Akira groaning and moaning as well. Akechi threw is head back, which allowed Akira even more access to the others neck.

‘’Fuck, Akechi!’’ Akira moaned against the other’s skin. It was clear that the both of them were nearing their end. Akechi was now rolling his hips desperately while his head was completely thrown back. Akira didn’t care anymore, he wanted to satisfy, both himself as the guy sitting on top of him.

It only took several more moments of moaning each other’s names before both of them came. Covering both their torsos in thick splatters of cum. Neither of them moved as they both regained their normal senses.

 

And then reality hit the both of them. Akechi pulled himself off of Akira in one quick motion, though getting to sit right beside him again.

‘’So… That happened.’’ Akechi said, feeling really embarrassed. But he also felt good, really good.

‘’Yes, it did.’’ Akira was staring into space until that moment. He returned his gaze towards the other. ‘’But I don’t feel regrets yet, do you?’’

‘Yes I certainly do, I’m going to murder you soon.’ Was the first thought that came to Akechi’s mind. But was he really regretting it though? ‘’No, me neither. But we might one day.’’ Akechi responded.

‘’I guess we should cherish the moments in which we don’t then.’’ Akira inched closer again, this time going towards Akechi’s ear. ‘’There’s only some days left before our collaboration ends after all.’’ He whispered.

Akechi wasn’t sure if Akira had meant something else by that, but for now he didn’t care. He was tired, way too tired. ‘’Can I spent the night?’’ He asked, already knowing that Akira had already taken that into account.

‘’Of course.’’ He simply reacted.

The two of them cleaned themselves up a bit before getting into the bed. Akira holding Akechi from behind as they drifted off to sleep.

 

The following morning Akechi woke up in an unknown place, at least that was what he thought at first. He felt something warm around him, so he turned and looked. There he saw Akira’s beautiful sleeping figure right in front of him, which made him remember everything that had happened last night. He still didn’t know what to think of the entire situation, but doing this with such an amazing beautiful guy wasn’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is still many more to come.
> 
> No idea if this is any good though, but I hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there we go again I guess.

They spent the next couple of days together. Every evening Akechi showed up at the café, and every evening they ended up into sexual activities.

Then their last day came up. The last day before they would never look the same towards each other again, at least that was what Akechi thought.

 

‘’Could we try something tonight?’’ Akira asked as he held Akechi into his arms. General affection before and after had become common between the two as well. It almost seemed like they truly were a couple.

‘’Depends.’’ Akechi responded. He knew what Akira wanted, but he didn’t know whether the idea was such a good one. ‘’Remember that tomorrow’s mission is quite important.’’ He added.

‘’You can handle it.’’ Akira said.

This made Akechi’s heart skip a beat. He didn’t even know what else to say. ‘’Alright then.’’ Were the only words that managed to leave his mouth.

Soon Akechi was met by Akira’s sexy smirk that made him realise just how much he had wanted this. A shiver travelled along his spine as he was laid down onto the bed again. His mouth soon to be attacked by the other’s lips.

They both moved their lips in complete sync as Akira tried to get Akechi’s clothes of as soon as possible. He really was eager to do this. Doing this was the same as fully claiming Akechi as his own. The thought alone was what made his hardness in his pants grow even faster than before. After the person below him was stripped down completely he began to take off his own clothes as well. Taking the time to admire the beautiful naked body below him.

‘’You seem really eager for this.’’ Akechi commented, almost laughing, as Akira became frustrated with his button on his trousers. Instead of using words Akira shut the other up with his lips after he managed to unbutton the damn thing.

Without breaking apart Akira reached for something under his bed, soon he had a small bottle, a bottle of lube, into his hand, ready to use it.

‘’You sure I can do this?’’ Akira asked. He was suddenly uncertain, uncertain if the other didn’t just do this because he felt forced.

‘’OF course I do.’’ Akechi reached out to hold the others face with both hands. ‘’I completely trust your decision, leader.’’ He then pulled Akira’s face down again in a soft short kiss.

Akira began to drop some lube onto his fingers and positioning one right in front of the others entrance. Akechi could already feel the cold, wet finger. A loud moan escaped his mouth as the said finger slowly entered him.

The sensation was nothing like he had ever felt before. It was slightly painful, but it felt so good at the same time.

Akechi wasn’t given any more time to think about it though since Akira began to slowly pump his finger into the other’s hole. Shortly followed by a second finger. ‘’Ahh, more!’’ Akechi moaned as Akira began to scissor and spread his entrance. A third finger was slowly added, this one was a little more painful than the previous two, but Akechi managed to pull through without showing pain.

In fact he now became eager for more. ‘’I-I’m spread enough, please.’’ Akechi took a breath as Akira pushed his fingers in harder than before. ‘’Please, please fuck me.’’ Akechi began to beg. He needed something bigger to fill him. And he needed it now.

Akira didn’t wait for him to be told twice. He pulled out all of his fingers, which made Akechi make a disappointed sound. But as soon as Akira positioned himself right in front of his hole Akechi looked up with eager eyes, and Akira felt the same way.

Akira slowly pushed himself in, not wanting to hurt the other. ‘’Fuck, this is tight.’’ He groaned as he was fully in. Akechi was holding back his voice, but it seemed like he wanted to scream. ‘’It’s alright, just take a moment to adjust.’’ Akira whispered, followed by a tender kiss.

Akechi was on the brink of tears. It was painful and he wanted to scream, but it felt so good at the same time. After a short moment he looked up to Akira to signal him to continue. Akira went slow, pulling out only slightly to softly push back in again.

The entire room was filled by moans and screams from Akechi alongside occasional moans from Akira. Soon Akechi was adjusted enough. ‘’Faster, please.’’ Akechi managed to get out of his mouth.

Akira didn’t took a single moment to think as he increased the tempo. He began to search for Akechi’s sweet spot and he found it after several thrusts. ‘’Yes!! There!!’’ Akechi screamed out in between his loud moans and screams. Akira made sure to hit that spot as many times as possible, completely driving Akechi insane.

Akira lifted up Akechi’s hips to grant himself better access, now he was hitting the spot every single thrust.

‘’Ah, Akira! I’m close!’’ Akechi moaned. ‘’Me too.’’ Akira responded. His movements became more extreme. Every thrust harder and faster than before.

Akechi had begun to stroke his own dick. The sight truly was already too much for Akira.

‘’Akira!!!!’’ Akechi screamed as he came all over himself.

The sight of Akechi coming like that while saying his name was what tipped Akira over the edge as well. ‘’Fuck, Goro!’’ He moaned as he came. Filling up the others hole with his semen.

After Akira had rode out his orgasm he collapsed right onto the other’s body. Not even having the energy to pull himself out. They remained like this for a while, fully appreciating the other’s presence.

‘’We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, maybe we should clean up a bit and go to sleep.’’ Akechi suggested.

Akira simply nodded in response as he got himself up, finally pulling himself out of the other in the process. Akechi shivered at the sudden loss, but he went to sit up soon after.

‘’My god, you’re beautiful like this.’’ Akira commented as he now sat on the other side of the bed. The sight of after sex Akechi, including his own semen dripping out of his hole truly was an incredible sight.

Akechi only seemed embarrassed after being told so, his entire face turning red as he stood up to get them some towels. If only he could walk properly.

‘’Say one word and I’ll kill you right now.’’ Akechi said after he had fallen to the ground. Akira knew he most likely meant it, so he remained quiet. He wanted to cherish their last moments together, not cause a fight, or die.

Akechi stood up to retry, this time being very careful.

After they cleaned up they went to lay down in the bed again. Neither of them spoke another word, knowing fully well that this was their last moment together in this bed. They both listened in silence to the wind that blew outside, thinking about a lot of things. Tomorrow everything would become different, tomorrow they would be regular enemies again. Even though the both of them had clearly developed feelings towards the other. Some things still had to be done. Some things were still fated in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been an almost perfect end for a short story right? Well, I have no intention to stop just yet, so I can promise you this fic will be continuing for a while.  
> (I'm guessing the total of words will be around 10-11k)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as @rainbowplane-writing where I will be posting writing stuff.  
> I also have @rainbowplane as my main blog if anyone is interested.
> 
> Thanks you for reading so far and stay tuned for more story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next couple of chapters will take us through some canon game events, only slightly alternated of course. 
> 
> (Back to my regular scheduled angst)  
> Will lighter times ever return? There's only one way to figure out.

The next day went by just as planned. The team beat Sae’s shadow and then the police ambush came around. Akira was taken in soon after, leaving the rest of the thieves alone. Akechi had separated himself from the others just after they got away. He wasn’t done yet, tomorrow truly was the last day he would see Akira again. His feelings told him that he shouldn’t, but Akechi knew that he had to. Otherwise he himself would be in danger.

November the 20st was there. Akechi had found his way into the interrogation room. ‘’So this is how we say goodbye then.’’ Akira commented as Akechi pointed his gun towards the other’s head.

‘’I’m sorry it had to be like this. I truly did care for the moments we had spent together. But this has to be done.’’ Akechi’s finger inched closer towards the trigger. ‘’Any last words?’’ He asked Akira

‘’Know that I still love you.’’ Akira spoke up. It was the first time he ever told Akechi this. It wasn’t an attempt to save his own life, it was only to make sure he knew.

Akechi’s eyes became slightly moist, but he had made up his mind long ago. ‘’I love you to.’’ He spoke, his finger now fully covering the trigger. ‘’But I’m sorry, this is how your justice ends.’’

A gunshot was heard in the room, followed by the loud sobbing of someone. Akechi had actually finished his job, he had killed the leader of the Phantom thieves. His father must most certainly find him useful now, right?

So why did he still feel so empty? Why did it still feel like nothing good would ever be happening in his life? He had spent so much time getting towards this point. So why did it feel like he didn’t do good at all?

 

The day went by, Akechi trying to sound like his usual self while reporting to Shido. But as soon as he got back into his home he collapsed.

What had he done? He had killed the one person who had accept him into his life. The one person who tried to help him. The one person who loved him. Akechi knew there was no other way, but it still pained him. No one would ever be there for him like Akira did. They had only spent a few weeks together, but those weeks were almost everything to him. Akechi had felt love for the first time during that time. He had felt the warmth only another person could give.

Akechi wasn’t being seen outside of his home for a few days before he managed to pull himself together again. Many people from the media wanted his attention, the leader of the Phantom thieves was death after all. Akechi gave many interviews. He managed to not show any of his true emotions during, but if people knew where to look they saw sadness.

Some people brushed it of as him being sad his job was over, but there were some that knew the truth. There was one person in general that always took the time to look at all Akechi’s TV appearances. And every time he saw those sad eyes he broke a little inside as well. But there was nothing he could do right then. Nothing but one thing.

Akechi needed to be saved from the authorities that held him down. Akechi needed to be saved from his father. And there was only one group of people who could help him. It was a job for the Phantom thieves. A job both for the sake of Akechi as for their leader. Akira’s eyes have never burnt with as much passion as they did when they decided on the job. He didn’t do this to save the country or for revenge, he did it to save the one he loved. He did it for Akechi.

 

It wasn’t until December before Akechi became to realise. He became to wonder why Sae had shown him the phone, and when Shido had ordered him to kill all the people involved in their schemes he knew something was up. He knew Akira was alive.

Akechi didn’t feel happy after realising, he felt hatred. He couldn’t really understand his feelings, but he hated him for surviving. It made Akechi feel as if was being played with. Could Akira had tried to make Akechi stop his killing by making him love him? Akechi was certain now that Akira ha known ever since they first time together. Akechi felt nothing but betrayal and hate. He decided to go and take a look for himself. He needed answers. He needed to see his former love alive.

 

One day he decided to go into his father’s own palace, a place he didn’t dare to come all his life. Shido knew about the cognitive world, he knew how to manipulate it. So Akechi was certain he also knew how to set up traps inside his own mind.

He lured around in the darkness for a long time, until the sound of a fight was heard in the distance. Akechi followed that sound, finding his way to the Phantom thieves downstairs.

‘’Akechi, what are you doing here?’’ Akira asked as soon as Akechi jumped down. He didn’t expect Akechi to actually get to them here, he didn’t think he would care so much if they ended up changing Shido’s heart. It should also be helping him, right?

Akechi tried not to show any personal emotions. ‘’I came here to finish what I apparently failed to do before. Prepare to die!’’ Akechi yelled as he summoned his persona, making sure to stay the best of his feelings.

A long fight later Akechi found himself on the ground, he was being defeated. Not even his helping shadows had any effect.

‘’Please, give up Akechi, we do not want to hurt you.’’ Akira spoke up, the whole group agreeing in turn.

This comment only refuelled Akechi. ‘’You already did!!’’ He stood up again. ‘’Come, Loki!!’’ As he spoke his whole appearance began to change. His princely attire disappeared, soon being replaced by a dark black and blue suit.

‘’A black mask.’’ Someone in the group commented.

A persona the group had never seen before appeared behind Akechi. It was dark as well, and kind of terrifying.

Akechi realised he couldn’t win, not without tearing himself apart.

The whole group stood and watched in silence as Akechi make himself go psychotic. ‘’So that was how he made normal people crazy like that.’’ One commented.

‘’Akechi! Please, stop this!!’’ Akira yelled, but it was already too late. The second round of the fight was about to start. One with Akechi even stronger and more determined than before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of the cliffhanger.
> 
> (Guess what happens next)  
> (I know)  
> (It's going to be fun!)


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while, but eventually Akechi found himself on the ground yet again. Defeated and exhausted. ‘’Are you finally done now?’’ He was being asked.

‘’Yes, I’m done.’’ He answered. Akechi couldn’t even find the energy to stand up again. ‘’In the end I wasn’t even good enough to defeat you. In the end I was just useless.’’

The whole group went on and disagreed on Akechi’s statement. They told him that he was strong, stronger than them. The only reason they could defeat him was because they were all together.

‘’Please Akechi, you are everything except useless.’’ Akira spoke up, trying to set a step towards the other on the ground.

‘’No I am, but things would’ve turned out a lot different if only I’ve met you sooner. If only you had been there I wasn’t alone. But now I guess I’ve failed.’’ Akechi began to cry, in silence.

Akira took another step forwards, kneeling down to stroke the others back. ‘’It’s not too late. You can still join us, we will forgive you.’’ Akechi raised his head up slightly to look the other in the eyes. ‘’We know what type of men Shido is now, so we understand. We will change his heart, we will help you.’’ Akira tried to reassure Akechi as much as possible.

‘’Thank you, thank you so much for staying next to me. But you shouldn’t. I’ve betrayed you, I’ve even tried to murder you, multiple times now. So why? Why are you still caring? Why would you still help me?’’ Akechi sounded desperate. There was no way he could understand this type of mentality, this type of forgiveness.

Akira put both his hands on the other’s shoulder as he looked deep into his eyes. ‘’Because I love you of course.’’ He said softly. Both of them leaned in to kiss the other.

But a gunshot interrupted the two.

‘’Shit, watch out!’’ Akechi yelled as he quickly pushed Akira away. Akechi knew what was going on, he had expected such a thing to happen after all.

‘’Another Akechi?’’

‘’It must be the cognitive version inside Shido’s heart!’’

Voices within the group expressed their shock after they pulled their leader away slightly more. Akira tried to struggle, but there was nothing he could do.

‘’I figured he had some trick up his sleeve to protect himself. But I’m honoured he took me for the job.’’ Akechi spoke. ‘’So in the end I’ll be the one to kill myself?’’ He asked, it was almost amusing to him.

‘’Not if you finish your job.’’ His cognitive self spoke.

Akechi knew what the other him was implying. And he knew what had to be done. Within a moment he stood up and pointed his gun towards Akira. ‘’Akechi! Don’t!!’’

Akechi saw the terror in Akira’s eyes, but he also saw acceptance. This hurt him even more than anything else. ‘’I’m sorry. Know that I will always love you.’’ Akechi spoke one last time before he pulled the trigger.

He only had adjusted his aim just at the right moment, instead he shot a button which shut a door. A door which separated himself, both of them, with the Phantom thieves. ‘’Run!’’ Akechi yelled just as the door began to close.

Now he found himself alone, alone with his other self. He never knew he would end up getting killed by both himself as his father. Both now that he found himself nearing his end he couldn’t think of any other way.

On the other side of the group everyone stood in shock. Not long after two gunshots were being heard. After a moment of silence Akira spoke up. ‘’He could’ve survived, right?’’ He was clearly in tears, he couldn’t save Akechi.

‘’No, I’m sorry. I do not pick up his signal anymore, just like his cognitive twin.’’ Futaba said.

‘’We need to finish this. I’m sorry for your loss, man.’’ Ryuji patted his friend on his back. There was no way any of the group could understand what he was feeling right now. Everyone knew about their little love affair, everyone knew Akira wanted to save Akechi. But to think that Akechi actually died was something no one could ever fully understand.

‘’We need to change Shido’s heart. Now even more than ever.’’

‘’Yes, now we also need to avenge Akechi.’’

The whole team spoke their support, but nothing seemed to reach Akira. One moment he just started walking away in silence. And as they were getting closer to their destination he started to act just like he had always done. It was almost as if nothing happened.

But everyone knew better than that. They knew their leader wasn’t just going to forget. He wasn’t going to just move on. But no one really knew what to do, so they left him be.

They had changed Shido’s heart soon after, having more than a week left until their initial deadline. But nothing changed. Shido’s men were shielding him, pretending nothing had happened. The public was now fully turned against the Phantom thieves, but there was nothing they could do.

They spent their time mostly by themselves. Occasionally meeting up to hopefully find a way to turn things around. But mostly everyone did their own thing. The main reason for this was Akira. He had completely shut himself off completely.

He was seen hanging around many strangers though. Every night he seemed to spend with someone else. Morgana didn’t find a way to change this, so he ended up living in Futaba’s room for the time being.

 

One day Ryuji had tried to visit Akira. He felt like that was the right thing to do for his best friend. He only didn’t expect to find his leader on top of a woman, but not just any woman. He was right in the middle of having sex with Kawakami, Akira’s homeroom teacher.

‘’Ryuji, what are you doing here?’’ Akira asked as he noticed the other across the room.

Kawakami was a lot older than either of them and her face showed signs of embarrassment. ‘’I’m sorry. I didn’t want to intrude. I’ll be waiting downstairs.’’ Ryuji’s face was bright red as he walked away again.

It didn’t take long before Ryuji was met by Kawakami. She was quickly rushing out of the café, most likely still embarrassed. Ryuji saw this as a sign to get back up.

Akira was seated onto his bed, he didn’t even seem to have bothered to put on any clothes. ‘’Why are you here, Ryuji?’’ He asked. Akira’s mind seemed to be somewhere else, somewhere far away.

‘’I came to check up on you.’’ Ryuji replied. ‘’You’ve been absent for a while, everyone is worried about you. I felt like I needed to see if you were still alright.’’

‘’Now, you did. I guess you can leave now.’’ Akira didn’t even show a slightest change in his expression as he said this. Which made Ryuji realise just how much the other had changed.

‘’Why are you sleeping with Kawakami now?! She’s your homeroom teacher!’’ Ryuji almost yelled after he remembered the moments before.

 ‘’Yeah, and?’’ Akira looked up to Ryuji now. ‘’If you aren’t going to leave you can at least come and sit next to me.’’ He said as he tapped the bed beside him.

Ryuji was hesitant, but in the end he got over. ‘’Why are you doing this?’’ He asked the other as he sat down. ‘’I’ve heard you’re seen with a different girl every day, occasionally guys as well.’’

‘’Girls are easier.’’ Akira commented as he stared to his floor.

‘’That wasn’t what I was asking. I know you’ve had a hard time, but to go on and sleep with everyone you can get your hands on is a bit too much.’’ Ryuji spoke. ‘’At least think about what you’re doing.’’

‘’Does it really matter?’’ Akira said. ‘’I get some feelings out of my system and my partners had a good time. It doesn’t hurt anyone.’’

Ryuji took a moment to think about his next words. ‘’It does.’’ He said. ‘’It hurts everyone.’’

Akira looked up, not knowing what the other meant.

‘’You’re hurting everyone who cares about you. But most of all, you’re hurting yourself.’’  Ryuji had noticed just how sad Akira looked every time he was with someone. ‘’No one can be a replacement of him, you know.’’

This particular sentence struck something in Akira. ‘’I only want to relive that moment. That last night we’ve spent together.’’ A tear rolled down Akira’s cheek. ‘’So why can’t I? Why does nothing feel the same?’’ More tears seemed to come down.

‘’Because you do not love anyone the same as you loved Akechi. There’s nothing you can do except properly mourn his death for a change.’’ Ryuji patted the others back again in an attempt to comfort him. ‘’Maybe then you’ll get over it. But you need to take the time. Projecting him onto other sex partners isn’t going to help.’’

Akira buried his face into his hands, now crying freely. ‘’I-I know.’’

Then they stayed silent for a while. The only sounds in the room were the ones heard outside and Akira’s sobbing. Ryuji remained to stroke the other’s back during.

It took a while, but eventually Akira’s crying came to a stop. ‘’Thanks for coming over.’’ He whispered softly.

‘’No problem. That’s where friends are for, right?’’ Ryuji tried to smile as brightly as he could, hoping he could cheer Akira up a bit. ‘’But it’s getting late now, so I have to go.’’

As Ryuji tried to stand up his wrist was grabbed. ‘’Could you, stay here?’’ Akira asked. His broken look had returned, the same look he had for the last week.

‘’No, I can’t. You’re already trying to fill his void with me now, aren’t you?’’ As Ryuji said that he felt the grip on his wrist weaken. ‘’I told you that wasn’t going to work.’’ Ryuji then turned around. ‘’Don’t give your love up so easily. Take your time to mourn. I’m sure Akechi wouldn’t want to see you like this either.’’ With those words Ryuji walked away, leaving Akira with a lot of new thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this truly what this ending should be like though?
> 
> More coming in a few days :)


	6. Chapter 6

It took a while, but Akira seemed to slowly return to his old self. The team had thought of a way to maybe turn the events they were in around and they were soon planning for this particular moment.

There he finally heard what Akechi had been fated to be. He was fate to be his rival from the start, no one had anticipated a love affair would also become a part though. Akira convinced himself that he had to move on. He had to move on to finally properly avenge his love. It was the only thing that moved him forwards.

After a long and hard day he found himself at a building high in the sky, shooting a god in the face with a demon. There was a lot happening to him, but Akira himself could only think about one thing. He thought about Akechi, from the time the battle started to this end he was the only thing in his mind.

‘’Now I should be free. Now Akechi should be free.’’ He whispered softly after he collapsed.

‘’Yes, now he is.’’ Ryuji spoke to him as he supported his leader, getting him off of the building safely.

 

After everyone went their separate ways Akira met Sae again. She told him she needed him to testify in court, considering their only other witness went missing. No one has ever told her about what really happened to Akechi, and Akira wasn’t going to either. He simply agreed to go with her, but not that night. He needed to spend one last night in freedom.

The others were going to visit the café the next day to celebrate both their victory and Christmas together. But as they walked in their leader was nowhere to be found. Their leader had given up his own freedom to save everyone else, to fulfil their mission.

Akira spend every moment in prison just staring at walls. He didn’t eat properly and he only spoke when he needed to for his purpose. Deep inside he was still crying, but he never showed. He had soon lost his sense of time, wondering if he had spent either days or years in his cell.

He didn’t know how long he had been in there, but he got out eventually. He was unable to speak to others, but that wasn’t the only change he had gone through. All those days alone had given him all the time he needed to mourn, all the time he needed to finally put his love’s death behind him. At least, that was what he thought.

 

The first night he found himself alone after a long celebration. He was sincerely happy to see his friends again and the night in itself was really enjoyable. But after everyone left his room felt a little too quiet. It was a stormy night again, just like that one night. The bed he got to sit on was the same as he had spent that night on. Long flashbacks found themselves appearing in Akira’s mind.

Being in that place was something completely different from being inside a cell. This place in itself held many memories.

Akira was shaken out of his thoughts by a noise. Someone was knocking on the door downstairs. ‘Maybe someone had forgotten something, probably Futaba.’ Akira thought to himself as he made his way down.

The figure behind the blurry glass was way taller than Futaba.

Akira was considering not opening the door, but something inside him told him he had to. And after he did he was certainly glad.

The door wasn’t even fully open before Akira began to tear up. His mind being overflowing with thoughts and emotions.

‘’Sorry that I haven’t made it in time for your party.’’ The person on the other side said.

‘’Goddammit Akechi! You’re two months late!’’ Akira yelled as he flung his arms around the other. The immense force made them both fall, now laying outside on the ground.

Akira’s tears fell onto Akechi’s face, who also began to tear up. ‘’In my defence, you were in prison most of that time.’’

‘’Just shut up!’’ Akira yelled. Soon after he leaned down to kiss the other. Both were desperate for this type of affection again. Akira realising that there truly was no better feeling than Akechi being close to him.

They stayed there, on the ground kissing each other for several minutes. After them both calmed down from their emotions again Akechi moved himself up to sit, not breaking contact in the process.

Soon there lips broke apart. ‘’How did you even survive?’’ Akira asked after he calmed down enough. Leaning in to put his forehead against Akechi’s.

They looked each other deep in the eyes as Akechi spoke. ‘’It’s a long story. I will tell you everything, but maybe it’s best for us to get inside first.’’

‘’Yes, yes we should.’’

Akira didn’t want to let go of Akechi for even a second, this made walking up the stairs a bit of a challenge, but they managed in the end. They walked towards the bed to sit onto it. Akira now holding the other in his arms firmly, secretly scared to let go. To lose him again.

‘’So, tell me what happened. I need to know.’’ Akira said softly.

Akechi slightly turned his head around so that he could look the other in the eyes. Then he began to tell.

‘’Simply put a new persona appeared within me just at the right moment. This persona saved me from the danger.’’

Akira knew people could get second awakenings and such, he himself went through a same type of thing. But in this case he didn’t really understand yet. ‘’But, how? Futaba told us there were no readings of you anymore.’’ Akira’s mind began to wander back to that specific moment, the moment he was told Akechi was indeed dead.

A new tear began to trail down Akira’s cheek, but Akechi soon wiped it away. ‘’It’s okay, I’m back.’’ He whispered softly. Then he continued his story. ‘’We were told we had the same power, right?’’

Akira nodded as he remembered what he was being told before.

‘’Well, that isn’t entirely true. Our powers had differences from the start. I was never able to recruit any new persona like you did. I didn’t fuse them together to make stronger ones. I was stronger from the beginning, being granted personas with special skills as I needed them.’’ Akechi took a quick breath before he continued.

‘’Like how Loki had a skill which made me useful to Shido and how Robin Hood made my appearance change to look more trustworthy. This particular moment was nothing different. I needed something to escape, so I got it.’’

‘’So, you got a persona with the skill to escape the metaverse?’’ Akira wasn’t sure whether he understood the situation completely, but after Akechi nodded in response he knew. But more questions came to his mind. ‘’Where have you been all this time then? I’m sure you were pretty wounded.’’

Akechi smiled a little. ‘’That was a whole different type of luck. After I was out I found myself laying in an abandoned alleyway. But a girl came past. This girl eventually agreed to take me in for a while.’’

‘’She didn’t take you to a hospital? Like what every normal human being would do?’’

‘’She wanted to, yes. But after I explained what would happen to me if she did she understood. She told me she herself was hiding in a way to.’’ Akechi had his life to thank to this one girl he had never met before, although he still didn’t understand why she ended up helping him that easily. ‘’She helped me recover, and now I’m here.’’

It was a lot to take in for Akira, but most of all he was really happy to see Akechi here again, to finally feel his warmth in his arms.

Both of them then spent a few moments in silence, enjoying each other’s company again.

‘’You know, it also stormed like this during our last night.’’ Akechi commented as he heard the wind blew against the windows.

‘’I could never have forgotten that.’’ Akira said as he turned to face the other again. ‘’I could never forget any moments we had spent together.’’

Akechi turned red slightly after hearing that. But he knew he was the same. ‘’Do you, do you want to relive that moment again?’’ Akechi then asked. The one thing he had missed the most was the other’s soft touches, the touches no one else had ever given him before.

‘’No.’’

A shock went through Akechi’s entire body. What did he mean by ‘No’? Didn’t he feel the same was as he did?

Akira chuckled at the shocked expression Akechi gave him. ‘’I want to experience a new moment. I want to make love to you like actual lovers.’’

Akechi almost began to tear up from that response. Akira always managed to say the exact words that got straight into your heart. ‘’Alright, let’s do that. I’ve missed you so much.’’

‘’I’ve missed you too.’’ Akira said as he moved in to capture the others lips in a passionate kiss yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've considered splitting this chapter in half, revealing the figure behind the door tomorrow. But I guess I've done enough cliffhanger things and most people might have guessed who it could have been already. 
> 
> In case you want a little more explanation of how Akechi could be alive in my perspective, I've talked about this in a post on my tumblr @rainbowplane-writing. So you can go and read that as well if you're interested. (I've posted another theoy there as well.)
> 
> (The next chapter holds the scene (Another sex scene I want to do better than the one at the start of the story) I've been putting of writing for a really long time already, so an update might take a little while longer than my usual two days)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if I've improved anything then.
> 
> (I guess not, but I can at least try)
> 
> ((Two days later than usual. Could be worse.))

In one smooth motion Akechi moved himself on top of Akira’s lap, not breaking their lips apart for even a small second. Akira’s hands found themselves holding on to Akechi’s collar while Akechi’s hands were training into the other’s dark hair.

After some time of intense kissing they broke apart. Akechi soon leaning in to push his forehead onto the other’s, so that they could look each other in the eyes. Both their eyes were filled with emotions, emotions that didn’t need to be spoken. Emotions the both of them knew all too well.

Without a word Akechi moved his head down, slowly training down Akira’s neck. Akira lifted his head in response, giving the other full access to his skin.

Akechi was eager. He needed to feel every inch of Akira’s skin on his lips again. He needed to taste every part of his body. Before he even knew it he found his hands under the other’s shirt, roaming all over the skin underneath his fingers. He soon moved away from Akira slightly to lift his shirt over his head, exposing even more skin for him to explore.

Akechi’s lips moved down again, now finding themselves a nipple. A soft sound escaped Akira’s mouth as Akechi hovered over it, he seemed to be rather sensitive right then. A quick lick was soon responded to with a gasp. Previously Akechi would’ve taken the opportunity to tease the other a bit, but not today. Instead he began to slightly suck the nipple, which resulted in a small moan and some heavy breathing.

Akira’s hands began to find their way into Akechi’s hair as he was still fixed onto his nipple, softly twirling the strands as he was completely caught up in the moment. It has been a while since he has had sex with anyone, even longer since it was this good. He wanted more, much more, but he didn’t want to take the lead. He wanted Akechi to do what he wanted, since that was everything Akira himself would want as well.

Soon Akechi moved away again, getting off of Akira completely as well. At first this confused Akira a little, but as Akechi found a new spot, kneeling right in front of him, he knew what he was planning. Their eyes met for only a small second, and both were sincerely surprised to only find happiness into the other’s.

Akechi unbuttoned Akira’s pants and pulled it down, along with his underwear, while Akira lifting his hips to assist. Akira was already pretty hard. Akechi didn’t waste any other moment before he went to lick the tip, resulting in a soft groan. This response made Akechi smile a little.

But before Akira could react by the expression on the other’s face Akechi decided to take Akira’s whole dick into his mouth in one smooth motion. ‘’Oh my god!’’ Akira moaned as he felt this long lost sensation.

Akechi began to bob his head slowly. ‘Is this actually even happening right now?’ As Akira’s mind began to overstimulate from the situation he needed to ask himself whether this was actually real. He was being sucked off by the guy that died a few months ago, it was way more likely that this was just a dream.

Akechi noticed that the other began to get lost in thought, so he took the time to fully suck in Akira’s entire length. It made his gag-reflex act up, but he endured it.

Akira almost moaned as loud as he was psychically capable to, but he bit down on his own hand right before. ‘There’s no way this could be a dream. It feels way too amazing!’ He thought to himself.

Akira decided to let go of his doubt and to fully enjoy the moment. Akechi began to increase his speed, he was almost tearing up from the constant triggering of his gagging. There was something about that detail that turned Akira on even more.

Suddenly Akechi decided to look up. His eyes met with a very flustered Akira, who was still holding his hand into his mouth to silence himself. All movements stopped as soon as he noticed. ‘’Wh-what are you doing?’’ Akira asked.

The corner of Akechi’s lips turned as he moved down directly. Akira had removed his hand to question him, so he took this opportunity to get what he wanted.

And he got it, a loud moan, the loudest the both of them had ever heard was heard from Akira’s mouth. Akira wanted to respond to the smart act, but he was too far gone into pleasure now. He let his voice go freely as Akechi increased the pace again.

‘’I-I’m close.’’ Akira managed to say in between his loud moans. This words only resulted into Akechi going even faster, pumping his hand onto the parts of the other’s shaft where his mouth couldn’t reach so easily. One last loud moan was heard as Akira was pushed over the edge, cumming right into Akechi’s mouth.

Akechi took the time to take in every last drop the other released before he parted, trying to swallow as many as possible. It tasted saltier as he remembered. Then Akechi stood up again. As Akira was regaining his breath Akechi took the time to undo himself from his lower clothing and to unbutton his shirt as well. Somewhere halfway through Akira began to eagerly watch the other, how he struggled to get his pants off his feet, how that one button didn’t quite co-operate.

‘’Enjoying the show?’’ Akechi’s comment snapped Akira quickly out of his thoughts.

Akechi moved back to the bed to sit into the other’s lap again. ‘’Of course I do.’’ Akira whispered as he moved slightly so he could reach his hand under the bed. He had to hold his other arm tight around Akechi in order not to drop him backwards, but he ended up grabbing what he needed.

The both of them returned to their original position, looking each other in the eyes ones more. Both leaned in at the same time, kissing with even more eager intentions than before. Akechi’s arms wrapped around the other’s neck as Akira moved his hands towards his butt.

The sudden loud noise of the bottle of lube opening startled Akechi slightly, since he was so caught up in the moment. But this feeling was soon replaced as he felt one of Akira’s fingers against his butthole.

The finger was pushed in slowly, which made Akechi gasp slightly. This made Akira capable to slit his tongue into the other’s mouth to deeper the kiss as he began pushing in and out with his finger.

Soon a second finger was added. Akechi was already losing his mind. He hadn’t experienced anything like this since their last time. He began to grind himself up to the other’s dick. The friction making them both feel even hotter than before.

As the third finger was added Akechi moved away from the other’s lips to breathe. Akira took this opportunity to take some revenge. He quickly increased his pace, moving his fingers inside as hard and quick as possible. This resulted into an incredible loud moan from Akechi, which filled the entire room.

‘’That was fair.’’ Akechi managed to say in between his breaths. Akira was smirking quite frankly, which Akechi couldn’t stand. He moved up a bit, resulting into Akira’s fingers to slit out of him. But before Akira could react Akechi was already hovering over his dick, lowering himself, slowly.

Akira wasn’t expecting such a sudden reaction, so he could only watch in silence as Akechi slowly took in his entire length into his body. Akechi was clearly struggling, his eyes were shut tight and he moved rather slowly. His breaths were broken, panting heavily.

Akechi soon managed to sit down completely, having taken the entire length into his body. He didn’t want to move yet, it hurt way more than he remembered. He took some time to regain his breath slightly before he slowly moved up again. A loud groan was heard from Akira as he began to move. This encouraged Akechi to move slightly faster, moving down again soon after.

Akechi found himself a rhythm in which he felt comfortable to move. His own moans becoming louder with every time he went down. His hands onto the other’s shoulders to steady himself as he was bouncing of his dick. Akira found his hands onto the other’s ass again, slowly buckling up to meet the other’s bounces.

It only wasn’t going fast enough for Akira, he needed more. So without a warning he pushed Akechi down onto his back, without pulling out of him. Now he found himself hovering over the almost naked body. Akechi looked slightly confused, as he was still into some sort of trance from their previous position.

But before he could question it Akira tilted Akechi’s hips up slightly and began to thrust into him. He wasn’t holding back anymore. His thrusts were harsh and quick paced. It didn’t took any time before Akechi was crying out. ‘’Akira!!’’ He yelled out Akira’s name in between his moans as soon as Akira hit the right spot inside of him.

Akira moved Akechi’s hips even higher to hit the sweet spot easier. ‘’Akira! I’m close!!’’ Akechi cried out. Akira himself didn’t even notice how close he was. He didn’t even realise how heavy his breathing was, how much he was panting.

‘’Fuck, Goro, I’m too!’’ Akira managed to groan out. It only took one more thrust for Akechi to get tipped over the edge, his entire body was shaking as he was spilling his cum all over himself. ‘’I love you!’’ He yelled as he came.

The sight of Akechi covered in his own cum, the words he spoke and the sudden tightness of Akechi’s butt where what pushed Akira over as well. He released all of his seed inside of Akechi, thrusting a few more times before every drop was out. ‘’Love you too.’’ He added as he was finished.

He then collapsed right on top of Akechi, not moving for a while. His second orgasm really took all the energy he had left out of him. ‘’You know we can’t just go to sleep like this, right?’’ Akechi whispered after some time.

‘’Yes, I know.’’ Akira shifted his head a bit so he could look Akechi in the eyes. ‘’I just don’t want this moment to end.’’ He admitted. Akechi smiled softly in responds, stroking the other’s hair.

‘’We can have many more moments like this. We will never lose each other again.’’ The word ‘lose’ made both their eyes slightly moist. ‘’So, let go of this moment so we can experience new ones in the future.’’

‘’Since when are you so poetic?’’ Akira asked jokingly to lighten the mood a bit.

Akechi didn’t answer directly, he instead pushed the other off of him. ‘’Since I can’t sleep while being this sticky with a heavy weight on top of me.’’ He answered as Akira sat up.

Akira smiled. ‘’You looked rather hot though.’’ Akechi responded with a death glare. ‘’Sorry. I’ll get you some towels. We know what happened the last time you tried to stand after this.’’ Akira added quickly as he was already out of reach from Akechi.

‘’Shut up!’’ Akechi yelled after him. But he didn’t dare to get up, since he knew the other was right.

The both of them soon cleaned themselves up a bit before they laid down in the bed again. ‘’Thank you for returning.’’ Akira whispered as he hold Akechi tight into his arms. ‘’I love you, I never stopped loving you.’’

Akechi felt like tearing up again. ‘’I-I love you too.’’ Akechi said as he pushed his face into the other’s chest.

The both of them spent the night as close towards the other as possible, since both were still scared. Still scared to lose one another again. Still scared this was only a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter remaining then!!
> 
> Will I actually be able to write a happy ending to this thing?   
> Or might I still return to my angst writing roots? 
> 
> I'll be posting in one or two days again!! See you then!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!
> 
> Whoooo!!!

The following day Akechi had found himself in Akira’s bed yet again, just like three months ago. He recalled the memories of last night, how both of them told each other they loved one another again, and again. People say the word love loses there meaning when you keep on saying it, but Akechi was certain the meaning didn’t fate in the slightest for the both of them if they were to keep this up.

The next day was Valentine’s Day. The two of them clearly were going to spend the day together, not even trying to move outside for even a second. Ryuji apparently came around, but Akira told him he couldn’t spend the day with him. Stating that he needed to be alone.

The next couple of days were nothing but spend together the entire time. People around Akira began to notice how his mood had changed so drastically, but they thought it had something to do with his time away. They thought he had finally found peace with the death of Akechi.

March the 18th the whole group decided to host a surprise party, for that Akira was going to leave soon. Akira secretly knew about their plans of course, so he told Akechi about it sometime before.

‘’So, you coming?’’ Akira asked him after he had told him one night. They were laying into each other’s arms yet again, softly kissing each other in between words.

Akechi didn’t know what to say. He had managed to keep his life a secret for so long now, he wasn’t certain he was ready to see everyone again. ‘’I would clearly steal away your party. It was a goodbye party for you, right?’’

‘’That isn’t any problem. I guess I want to surprise them as well. There is no need for you to hide any longer as well, is there?’’ They had spoken about this topic before. Most of the men that would want to kill Akechi were gone now, either in jail of undercover. So there was no one left who would actually harm him if he returned.

But Akechi stayed hesitant. Those same men would remain to hate him, they might still want personal revenge. ‘’I’m not sure.’’ Akechi spoke up. ‘’And you’ll be gone in some days as well, who would be there for me then?’’

Akira was uncertain about his next response, but in the end he decided to go with it. ‘’Well, every one of the group would be there.’’ A moment of silence was heard before Akira continued. ‘’But if you are really that scared I could offer you to come with me.’’

‘’Come with you? To your home town?’’ Akechi’s mind trailed of to think of all the things surrounding that idea. He would have to leave the city, but that wasn’t an issue at all. ‘’What about your parents? Aren’t you already taking a cat along?’’

Akira didn’t have to think for any other moment. ‘’They would most likely be fine with it, especially after they hear about your past. They are really nice people.’’

Akechi took some time to think about this offer. He could spend the rest of his life with the man he loved in a place untouched by anyone who could hurt him. But he still felt like he shouldn’t.

‘’You can tell me your answer later if you want.’’ Akira said as he kissed the other’s forehead. ‘’But you shouldn’t let yourself think you would burden anyone. I love you, remember?’’

Akechi smiled as he teared up yet again. The both of them truly were an emotional couple. ‘’I know. I love you too.’’

They spend the rest of the night softly kissing until they fell asleep.

 

The next day everyone came to visit in the afternoon at the same time. Akira was strategically seated in one of the booths the entire day, so that no one could see his own surprise.

‘’Akira! Surprise!’’ They all yelled as they walked in. Akira tried to look as surprised as he could, but of course people caught on with his face look.

‘’You already knew, didn’t you?’’ Futaba asked him as she went to sit on one of the stools.

‘’Of course I did. You can’t hide anything from me.’’ Akira laughed. ‘’But that’s okay. This allowed me to prepare a surprise on my own.’’ The same smirk Akira always had as Joker appeared on his face, slightly frightening everyone around. ‘’I’ll be right back.’’

Then Akira walked up the stairs, leaving the rest wondering about what was about to happen. But there was no way they could’ve anticipated the turn of events that was about to come.

Akira was soon seen walking down the stairs again, the group soon noticing he was being followed by another person.

‘’Oh my god.’’ Everyone expressed their shock as they saw who it was who followed behind. Most of them began to tear up.

‘’But, how?’’ Futaba asked as her face was full of tears.

‘’Hello everyone. Long-time no see I guess.’’ Akechi waved his hand slightly, he was nervous.

The whole group moved in one motion towards the two. Soon surrounding them in a big group hug. Everyone was crying, but they were all laughing as well. ‘’What took you so long?’’ Ann asked.

‘’Yeah dude, you could’ve came around sooner.’’ Ryuji added.

Akechi began to cry as well now. He was actually accepted. Even after everything he had done there were still people who were happy to see him. There were still some people who cared. Tears flowed down his face freely, more than ever before.

The whole group stayed like this for many moments, crying and laughing like they had never done before. It wasn’t until Sojiro walked in before they finally broke apart from their hug.

‘’What happened here?’’ Sojiro asked as he saw the whole group of teenagers covered in tears. Then he noticed the other guy in the middle. ‘’Oh, that.’’

‘’You knew about this Sojiro?’’ Futaba asked as if she had been betrayed.

‘’Yeah, somewhat. I saw this guy here before last month and Akira told me to keep it a secret for the moment.’’ Sojiro confessed. He wasn’t sure why he had to keep quiet, but he decided not to question it.

‘’It isn’t his fault, he only tried to help. Thank you, boss.’’ Akechi said. He was very grateful for Sojiro to actually be so supportive.

The group decided to let go of Akechi for a moment to sit down. There were many things that needed to be said, many things that needed to be explained. Akechi took the time to explain everything that had happened to him in detail. After he was done everyone thought they understood, albeit a complete miracle to them.

‘’So, what are you going to do now?’’ Makoto asked as soon as Akechi was done with his story.

Akira laid his arm around Akechi as he answered for him. ‘’Well, I did offer him to come with me, but he hasn’t answered yet.’’ Akira said.

Akechi looked down for a small moment to think. He hadn’t made up his mind yet.

‘’Well, what do you want to do, Akechi? If you don’t want to leace the city you can also stay with us, as we still consider you our friend.’’ Yusuke responded. Everyone in the team agreed. Even after everything Akechi had done, he had his reasons. And they all knew Akechi himself knew he was wrong as well. There wasn’t any more reason to hate him. He was one of them now.

Akechi knew what he wanted. There was only one thing he had wanted for the past months. ‘’I want to stay with you, Akira. That is everything I could ever want.’’ Akechi looked the other in the eyes while saying this. Finishing off with the most beautiful smile Akira had ever seen.

‘’It’s decided then. You’ll come with me to my home.’’ Akira face showed the brightest smile. Akechi would be staying with him, never again would he lose him again. ‘’We can stay together forever.’’

‘’Yes.’’ Akechi said. ‘’Yes we can.’’

Then the both of them leaned in for a small kiss. The others weren’t even slightly disgusted by the affection their friends showed, they were too glad the both of them could finally be happy together.

After the party was over the two of them spend yet another long night together. Tomorrow they would start a new type of adventure. And even though Akechi was really nervous about this upcoming new experience he knew he was going to be fine.

He would be able to handle everything when the love of his life stays by his side. And Akira himself thought the same way.

Neither of them would ever leave, neither of them would ever betray again.

A life of peace awaited them, a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ACTUAL HAPPY ENDING?! WHOA
> 
> But seriously, I personally think this is the only right way to end this one as well. I've put these two to enough pain already.
> 
> I would really like to thank all of you guys who have been reading this fic I've written all the way to the end, especially since this is a first in many aspects. (The smut, Real multichapter and happy ending :) )   
> Especially everyone who has taken the time to comment, I really appreciate all of you!!!   
> (I'm favouriting all the e-mails I get that contain comments and kudos, to put it into perspective)
> 
> As a way to show my thanks, and to properly close this fic for good, I've created an artwork to accompany one of the scenes in this chapter. You will be able to find it here: 
> 
> http://rainbowplane-art.tumblr.com/post/172961719124/inspired-by-a-scene-of-the-last-chapter-of-love
> 
> So, thanks again for reading. You will most likely see me around with a new fic somewhere in the future!!  
> (You can always check out my tumblrs of course)  
> (@rainbowplane (My reblogging main))  
> (@rainbowplane-writing (More of a theory blog, but occasional writing I suppose))  
> (@rainbowplane-art (that's where the link above is going to))

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly won't stop there. But for today I hope you guys at least liked what I've written in this chapter. Like I said, I haven't written any sexual content before, so it's most likely far from great, but I hope it's at least acceptable.
> 
> I also hope I'll get to post the second chapter soon, just like the third, and the forth.  
> (I have many things planned for this :) )


End file.
